ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series
Use this forum to nominate and vote for the featured series. Use the button below to nominate a series. type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured Series preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Series Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *Unregistered contributors may nominate and vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for a series you nominated. Series Requirements *It must be an active series, without anything confusing users. *It must have a strong navigation structure, making it easy to find the series' aliens, characters, and episodes, even if the episodes are on another page. *It must not be a stub. (Stubs, even without the template, are characterized as pages under 300 bytes.) Previous Winners *March: ''Ben 10: Multi Trixes'' *April: ''Shade 10: Evolutions'' *May: ''Sem 2.10'' *June: ''Question For Ben 10'' *July: ''Ben 10: Omnifinity'' *August: ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX'' *September: ''Plumbers'' ---- Ren 10 Created by and nomination by Newbie49 For #IT'S AWESOME! Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive 13:37, September 1, 2011 (UTC) #ONE OF THE BEST SHOWS I HAVE EVER SEEN! IT'S EPIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 13:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) #I watch The Watchmen (Get it? It's the name of the episode) I like it. It's too awesome for my eyes xD FusionFall123 is epic! 14:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Against #Just not my type. Not voting against newbie though. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Comments *Last month, was just a test... BUT THIS MONTH, I'M READY TO WIN! If you don't know how to make a cool signature. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 12:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) *I'm sure Mazter never read a Ren 10 episode. HOW CAN SOMEONE VOTE AGAINST REN 10? 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 14:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) The Earl Created by TheBen10Mazter and nominated by TheBen10Mazter. NOTE: PLEASE DO NOT SAY MEAN COMMENTS OR VOTE AGAINST BECAUSE I SAY I WAS LEAVING, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH EARL SO THANK YOU. For # Against #While, I do admit the show is awesome... it has nothing to do with Ben 10 outside of him having a Trix THAT HE NEVER USES. Plus, The Earl is overpowered making him a boring hero that will always win... WHICH IS BORING!!! Nothing against you, Mazter, you're still my best friend. But still I'm voting against the Earl. If you don't know how to make a cool signature. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 13:28, September 1, 2011 (UTC) #I agree with NewbieElmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive 13:37, September 1, 2011 (UTC) #Sorry Mazter, but it really has nothing to do with Ben 10. 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 14:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) #Not a lot to do with Ben 10. K-K The Batking 14:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Comments * Splix 10 Created by Weirdo Guy and nominated by Batking- The Owner. For # Against # Comments *Sorry but I had to vote Ren 10. Newbie gave up his series last month for mine, I owe him. 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 14:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC)